User blog:Soul reaper/Character profile images
} - Twin Snakes= } }} |-| MG2 = |-| MG = |realname = David |aliases = Iroquois Pliskin Old Snake The Legendary Mercenary The Legendary Soldier Son of Big Boss |nationality = American |age = 42 (2014) |birth date = 1972 America |eyes = Blue, later blue gray''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). The Mk. II displays this information on-screen in-game: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/metalgear/images/4/4c/Snake_Info.jpg |hair = Brown, later gray |ethnicity = Caucasian |height = 178 cm ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). (1999) 182 cm Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). (2005-2014) |weight = 75 kg (1999) 63.5 kg (2014) |affiliations = United States Army Green Berets FOXHOUND CIA Philanthropy |occupation = Soldier Spy Mercenary Musher |family = Liquid Snake (twin brother) Solidus Snake (brother) Big Boss (father) EVA (surrogate mother) Biological mother (mitochondrial DNA donor) Next-Generation Special Forces (pseudo-brothers)Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Liquid Snake: That’s right... The Genome Soldiers that you’ve Snake been killing are our brothers, with the same genes as ours. // Solid Snake: The Genome Soldiers!? Liquid: That's right. They are our brothers, created artificially through the alignment of nucleotides to mimic our father's genes. They too are the product of numerous sacrifices. // ... Snake: So then... the so called Gulf War Babies that have been reported by Gulf War veterans are... // Liquid: Yes... They too our are brothers and sisters. Gulf War Syndrome veterans/Gulf War babies (pseudo-siblings) |games = Metal Gear Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots |creator = Hideo Kojima |artist = Yoji Shinkawa Ikuya Nakamura (Ghost Babel) Tsubasa Masao (Metal Gear Acid) |voiceactor = David Hayter Peter Lurie (Metal Gear Solid: Snake Escape) |japanactor = Akio Ōtsuka |italyactor = Alessandro Ricci |motionactor = Mizuho Yoshida (MGS2) Ryoji Okamoto (MGS4) }} I'm making this to catalogue the infobox images on character pages in regards to a conversation between myself and Bluerock. This will be a set of images that can possibly be used on each page and is in no way final. I am also proposing a new infobox format. One that will include tabbed images to show the characters main appearance in each canonical appearance (seen at the right). Those images are just placeholders and the way I see it, we can use game name abbreviations or years. This way we can have their most canonically recent appearance first and then go back. It opens up a number of possibilities and lets us free up a little space on pages, as well as giving recognisable appearances regardless of where people are up to in the series. Characters will be listed in the last canonical game they appeared. For example, Raiden will only be listed under Revengeance and Big Boss under MGS4. Revengeance Bladewolf is excluded as he is more akin to something like a Metal Gear than a traditional character. Andrey Dolzaev Character_13dolzaev.jpg|Currently used. Boris BorisI1.png BorisI2.png Courtney Collins CourtneyI1.png Doktor DokI1.png DokI2.png Kevin Washington KevI1.png KevI2.png Mistral MistralI1.png MistralPP.png|A possible alternative. Monsoon MonsoonI1.png MonsoonI2.png MonsoonI3.png MonsoonI4.png N'Mani Character_12nmani.jpg|Currently used. NmaniI1.png NmaniI2.png Raiden RaidenI1.png RaidenI2.png RaidenI3.png RaidenI4.png RaidenI5.png Samuel Rodriguez SamI1.png|A better angle would be nice. SamI2.png Sundowner SundownerI1.png SundownerI2.png SundownerI3.png Sunny 842874_10151250870920986_1090727440_o.jpg|My preference (crop required). 859164 10151250870930986 363315547 o.jpg|Bluerock's suggestion. Steven Armstrong None available. MGS PW Amanda Chico Chico_def_up_fix.jpg|render Mgsgz_%288%29.jpg|Ground Zeroes trailer. Zadornov Strangelove Strangelove.jpg|render Comandante Only appears in artwork. Paz Huey Huey_def_up_a_01_fix.jpg|render Coldman Coldman_def_up_01_fix.jpg|render DOD Official Dod_offical_2.jpg|Current and likely best available. Cécile Cecile_def_up_fix.jpg|render MGS PO Due to most returning characters having an unchanged appearance, MGS3 images should be appropriate and perhaps even preferable. Para-Medic ParaI1.png ParaI2.png Python PythonFOX.jpg|Current and likely best available. Skowronski No in-game model or rendered images. Not applicable. Sokolov SokolovI1.png SokolovI2.png SokolovI3.png SokolovI4.png SokolovI5.png SokolovI6.png SokolovI7.png SokolovI8.png Jonathan (ex-Soviet soldier) Jonathan-mpo.jpg|Current and likely best available. Raikov RaikovI1.png RaikovI2.png|Technically Snake Government official (San Hieronymo Takeover) Metal-gear-solid-portable-ops-government-official.jpg|Current and possibly only one available. Gene Elisa and Ursula UrsulaFOX.jpg|Current and likely best available. Cunningham Cunningham.jpg|Current and likely best available. CIA Director The_DCI.jpg|Current and likely best available. MGS4 Liquid Ocelot I wasn't sure how to handle him as some consider his MGS4 persona a different character. As such I don't know if the Revolver Ocelot page should have an MGS2 or 4 image in the infobox. LiqOcI1.png LiqOcI2.png LiqOcI3.png Big Boss Big Boss MGS4.jpg|Already exists on the page. Campbell CampbellI1.png CampbellI2.png CampbellI3.png CampbellI4.png CampbellI5.png CampbellI11.png CampbellI10.png CampbellI9.png CampbellI8.png CampbellI7.png CampbellI6.png Beauty and the Beast Unit Depends if we want to keep them in their suits for the main image (in which case no change required) or if we want to use their Beauty form. Laughing Octopus Raging Raven Crying Wolf Screaming Mantis Drebin 893 Drebin_first_encounter.png|Already on the page. Better lighting would be preferred. DrebinI1.png DrebinI4.png DrebinI3.png DrebinI2.png Ed EdI1.png EdI2.png EdI3.png EdI4.png Otacon OtaconI1.png OtaconI2.png OtaconI3.png OtaconI4.png EVA (Big Mama) Naomi Naomi act2.jpg|In her page's gallery. NaomiI1.png NaomiI2.png NaomiI3.png NaomiI4.png Little John Little_John.png|Currently used. Mei Ling Mei ling.jpg|In her gallery. A better angle would be preferred. Jonathan JonathanI1.png JonathanI2.png JonathanI3.png Meryl Meryl silverburgh 2014.png|Could work if cropped. MerylI1.png MerylI2.png MerylI3.png MerylI4.png MerylI5.png MerylI6.png MerylI7.png MerylI8.png MerylI9.png MerylI10.png MerylI11.png MerylI12.png MerylI13.png MerylI14.png MerylI15.png Zero Vamp VampI1.png VampI2.png VampI3.png Solid Snake SnakeI1.png|Snake with burnt face. SnakeI2.png SnakeI3.png SnakeI4.png SnakeI5.png SnakeI6.png SnakeI7.png SnakeI8.png SnakeI9.png SnakeI10.png SnakeI11.png SnakeI12.png SnakeI13.png SnakeI14.png SnakeI15.png SnakeI16.png SnakeI17.png SnakeI18.png SnakeI19.png SnakeI20.png SnakeI21.png SnakeI22.png SnakeI23.png SnakeI24.png SnakeI25.png SnakeI26.png SnakeI27.png SnakeI28.png SnakeI29.png SnakeI30.png SnakeI31.png SnakeI32.png Johnny Sasaki SasakiI1.png SasakiI2.png SasakiI3.png SasakiI4.png SasakiI5.png SasakiI6.png SasakiI7.png Rosemary Rosemary-_Guns_of_the_Patriots.jpg|Currently in her gallery. Cropping would be needed. RoseI1.png RoseI2.png RoseI3.png RoseI4.png RoseI5.png RoseI6.png MGS3 The End EndI1.png EndI2.png EndI3.png EndI4.png EndI5.png Granin Aleksandr_Granin.png|Current GraninI1.png GraninI2.png GraninI3.png GraninI4.png Johnny (Soviet soldier) Johnny_tejwin.jpg|Current SovietJohnnyI1.png SovietJohnnyI2.png Lyndon B. Johnson LBJi1.png LBJi2.png LBJi3.png Nikita Khrushchev Appears only as artwork. The Sorrow SorrowI1.png SorrowI2.png SorrowI3.png SorrowI4.png SorrowI5.png The Boss BossI1.png BossI2.png BossI3.png BossI4.png BossI5.png BossI6.png BossI7.png BossI8.png BossI9.png BossI10.png BossI11.png BossI12.png BossI13.png BossI14.png BossI15.png Volgin VolginI1.png VolginI2.png VolginI3.png VolginI4.png VolginI5.png VolginI6.png VolginI7.png VolginI8.png VolginI9.png VolginI10.png VolginI11.png The Pain PainI1.png|Blurry PainI2.png PainI3.png PainI4.png The_Pain_unmasked.png|unmasked The Fear FearI1.png FearI2.png The Fury FuryI1.png FuryI2.png FuryI3.png MGS2 Revolver Ocelot OcelotI1.png OcelotI2.png OcelotI3.png OcelotI4.png OcelotI5.png Sergei Sergei Gurlukovich.png|Current SergeiI1.png SergeiI2.png SergeiI3.png Scott Dolph Scott_dolph.jpg|Current ScottDolph.png Solidus Snake SolidusI1.png SolidusI2.png SolidusI3.png SolidusI4.png|Little too close in my opinion. Peter Stillman Stillman.jpg|Current infobox image. 12.png|Also on the page, may be better. StillmanI.png James Johnson JohnsonI1.png JohnsonI2.png JohnsonI3.png Pliskin PliskenI1.png PliskenI2.png PliskenI3.png PliskenI4.png PliskenI5.png Olga Olga.png|Existing possibility (not ideal). OlgaI1.png OlgaI2.png OlgaI3.png OlgaI4.png Mr. X OlgaNinja1.png OlgaNinja2.png OlgaNinjaFace.png Fortune FortuneI1.png FortuneI2.png Fatman FatmanI1.png FatmanI2.png FatmanI3.png FatmanI4.png FatmanI5.png FatmanI6.png Colonel ColonelAI.png Emma Emmerich EmmaI1.png EmmaI2.png EmmaI3.png EmmaI4.png EmmaI5.png Richard Ames Richard_Ames_MGS2.png|Current image. MGS1 Kenneth Baker Baker1I1.png Baker1I2.png BakerTSI1.png|Twin Snakes BakerTSI2.png|Twin Snakes BakerTSI3.png|Twin Snakes BakerTSI4.png|Twin Snakes BakerTSI5.png|Twin Snakes Gray Fox GrayFox1I1.png|face GrayFox1I2.png GrayFox1I3.png GrayFox1I4.png GrayFox1I5.png GrayFoxTSI1.png|Twin Snakes face GrayFoxTSI2.png|Twin Snakes face GrayFoxTSI3.png|Twin Snakes face GrayFoxTSI4.png|Twin Snakes GrayFoxTSI5.png|Twin Snakes GrayFoxTSI6.png|Twin Snakes GrayFoxTSI7.png|Twin Snakes Decoy Octopus No in-game appearance (other than when disguised as Anderson). Donald Anderson/Sigint Anderson1I1.png AndersonTSI1.png|Twin Snakes AndersonTSI2.png|Twin Snakes AndersonTSI3.png|Twin Snakes Jim Houseman No renders or in-game model. Liquid Snake Liquid1I1.png Liquid1I2.png Liquid1I3.png Liquid1I4.png Liquid1I5.png LiquidTSI1.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI2.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI3.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI4.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI5.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI6.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI7.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI8.png|Twin Snakes LiquidTSI9.png|Twin Snakes Miller Only appears on the codec (therefore as artwork). Only in-game appearance or renders come from Peace Walker and the upcoming games. As all his MGS1 appearances are technically Liquid in disguise, it may be worth opening up a discussion as to how he should be depicted in his main image (whether it be most canonically recent appearance of the actual character (MG2), portrait artwork of disguised Liquid (MGS1) or the latest render of the character (PW for now, GZ/MGSV in future)). Psycho Mantis Mantis1I1.png Mantis1I2.png Mantis1I3.png MantisTSI1.png|Twin Snakes MantisTSI2.png|Twin Snakes MantisTSI3.png|Twin Snakes MantisTSI4.png|Twin Snakes MantisTSIface.png|Twin Snakes face Nastasha Romanenko No renders or in-game model. Sniper Wolf Wolf1I1.png Wolf1I2.png WolfTSI1.png|Twin Snakes WolfTSI2.png|Twin Snakes WolfTSI3.png|Twin Snakes WolfTSI4.png|Twin Snakes WolfTSI5.png|Twin Snakes WolfTSI6.png|Twin Snakes Vulcan Raven Raven1I1.png Raven1I2.png RavenTSI1.png|Twin Snakes RavenTSI2.png|Twin Snakes RavenTSI3.png|Twin Snakes RavenTSI4.png|Twin Snakes RavenTSI5.png|Twin Snakes RavenTSI6.png|Twin Snakes RavenTSI7.png|Twin Snakes Category:Blog posts